omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kudou Asuka
|-|Pre-Time Skip= |-|Post Time Skip= Character Synopsis Kudou Asuka is the second child to be summon from the other world, the second protagonist of "Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo?". Asuka is a young girl from a rich family in the era of WWII, but is now one of the core members of the community No Name. Before Little Garden, Asuka was born to one of the five Zaibatsu's of Japan, the Kudo Family. Originally she was born a twin but her sister died at childbirth. Before she was moved to the private school, Asuka attended another school and made several friends there. When she was forced to the dorms, Asuka and her friends promise that they would always be best friends and follow each other everywhere. Asuka hated the world she was born in and wished to leave, even if it meant abandoning her established future, fortune and family. When mauling this over, she spotted the letter addressed to her on her table stand. Believing this to be a game the girl opened the letter. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A, can potentially become 2-A ' '''Verse: 'Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? 'Name: '''Kudou Asuka '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''15 at the beginning of the series, 17 or 18 end of series '''Classification: '''Human, Gift User '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsmanship, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Everyone in Little Garden contains "Spiritual Essence" and those with gifts have the natural ability to attack and destroy other spiritual essences, aka souls), Conceptual Manipulation (Gifts themselves of cosmologies and eras in time. Those who wield Gifts can naturally destroy other gifts and essentially attack on a conceptual/idealistic level), Mind Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Just be speaking or even being in one's presence, Kudou is capable of controlling the minds of those who are around her. Her influence over minds even extends to inanimate objects that aren't even considered living), Willpower Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Asuka is capable of bending the wills of those living and not living, whether it be altering their will to fight and making them docile or stripping them of their willpower), Statistics Amplification (Asuka naturally has the ability to empower objects and other beings. This includes empowering her swords to defeat opponents above her in power such as Galdo or amplifying beings with enough power to defeat Maxwell), Aura (Asuka has a natural flame aura, that is capable of passively nullifying attacks and their effects, such as Balor's Death Ray), Abstract Existence (Asuka exists the concept of " "a patriot that a defeated country hopes for", representing the hopes of her country and exists as pseudo Divine Spirit,w hom of which are concepts), Immortality (Type 1, 4 & 8; Asuka is protected by the Gods themselves and her existence is sustained by the hopes of her own country, in addition to the conceptions she embodies as a Divine Spirit), Ice Manipulation/Absolute Zero attacks (Capable of freeezing flames from Willa, which reduce everything to nonexistence. She is also capable of upgrading her ice to become absolute zero), Creation, Physics Manipulation (Shiroyasha stated that Kudou Asuka could create gifts and even phenomena to change), Empowerment (Hope and faith in Kudou is capable of boosting her power gradually and sustaining her own existence), Time Paradox Immunity (Everyone in Little Garden has protection from alterations in history across past, present and future). Immunity to most Supernatural Manipulations and Abilities (Mind, Soul, Age, Spatial, Causality, Probability, Empathetic, Pain, Time, Conceptual and Reality Manipulations) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Capable of killing Azi Dahaka's clone with her fire gems and is also directly comparable to the likes of Izayoi Sakamaki and the other No Names like Yo Kasube), can potentially become '''Multiverse Level+ '(Asuka has the power to empower herself and other objects, this allows her to defeat opponents much stronger than she actually is and this even extends to amplifying the likes of Indra's Spear and gifting beings enough power to defeat Maxwell, a 4-Digit who exceeds The Poets, who can corrode and alter an infinity of parallel universes. She also was able to destroy Maxwell's physical form through empowerment) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Capable of reacting to and dodging attacks from beings who can fight Izayoi Sakamaki, the same person who has no issues traversing entire outer worlds {universes} and does so casually), can potentially become 'Immeasurable '(Capable of becoming powerful enough to fight with and keep up with Maxwell, who is on par with Timeskip Izayoi Sakamaki) 'Lifting Ability: Class G '(Should be physically comparable to Izayoi Sakamaki) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '(Capable of destroying Azi Dahaka's clone and is on par with the other No Names like Yo Kasube), can potentially become 'Multiverse Level+ '(Capable of amping others and even herself to take on Maxwell, whom of which exceeds The Poets and their power to alter an infinity of universes) '''Durability: Multi-Solar System Level, can potentially become Multiverse Level+ '(Harder to kill through her passive Aura, which negate attacks and whatever effect they have. In addition, her immortality and abstract existence makes her harder to fullly kill through conventional means) 'Stamina: High Range: Stellar '(Scaling off others who can effect entire stars and realms comprised of countless stars) 'Intelligence: Supergenius '''(While not as knowledgeable as Izayoi, Asuka is quite intelligent and can grasp situations easily. Coming from a financial conglomerate, Asuka is knowledgeable when it comes to economics and finances) '''Weaknesses: Asuka's Gift to control people can be resisted with people who have strong willpower, as demonstrated when Laius easily broke through it. Her Gift is useless against foes stronger than her, meaning that she cannot control people stronger than her. The Hand of Ruby and the Hand of Amber can shatter should Asuka force more power into them more than their capabilities. Other Attributes List of Equipment:' *'Flute of Ratten:' The flute of the demon Asuka defeated. It was first used in volume 8 alongside the Hand of Ruby gauntlet to create fireballs to launch at the two-headed dragon clones of Azi Dahaka. *'Hand of Ruby, Hand of Amber: '''A pair of gauntlets/bracelets crafted by Sala Doltrake. The red gauntlet with rubies planted provides flames while the blue gauntlet with ambers planted provides water. With Asuka’s Gift she was able to empower them enough to neutralize Balor’s Death Ray, destroy Faceless sword, froze Willa’s flames that could burn everything in existance, even vaporize the body of Azi Dahaka’s clones and Maxwell. After increasing their strength a number of times, the rubies broke under the pressure of Asuka's commands. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Oraculum Authority - A powerful Gift that lets her control people, objects, and gifts by issuing verbal commands at the target. Depending on the will of the user, they could either remain conscious during the ordeal or be completely subjugated due to her will and force of her command overpowering them. It is unknown how Asuka acquired this ability or if she was born with it but claims that she has possessed this power at a very young age. Black Rabbit informed her that she could refine this ability through use and practice. It’s stated that Asuka’s power was something she was born with and connected to the Japanese Pantheon. Since coming to Little Garden, Asuka discovered that her Gift can also control the Gifts of items, objects, and weapons. Initially and for the most part, she faced difficulties in controlling Gifts as proven when she was incapable of commanding a majority of the Gifts the No Name community had left because they refused to obey her. This is due to her lack of talent in this area compared to commanding people. However, Asuka has been able to overcome most of this problem after practice and refinement. Asuka's true ability she later discovered is to strengthen Gifts, to the point where even low level Gifts can counter against divine Gifts. This is described as a power similar to Divinity and so called Mock Divinity. *'Mind Control': Asuka's main power of her gift, enabling her to control the wills of those weaker than her own will with her words. There have been cases where this ability has been broken such as attempting to control Laius Perseus who claims that Asuka's Gift only works on those with low level Gifts, which turns out to be true as Asuka's Gift proven to be completely ineffective against those more powerful than her. Although the aforementioned as well as Galdo Gasper remained fully conscious while under Asuka's control, others such as Jin Russel were not aware that they were under her control and what they were doing implying that opponents with stronger Gifts under her command have a degree of resistance to Asuka's Gift. This type of control has also been shown to work on animals and plants. *'Empowerment': After arriving in Little Garden, Asuka strives to control the ability to control other gifts. Black Rabbit was the one who taught her that her words can also affect objects and grant them power or draw power from them. She first used this with the cross sword she obtained through the game with Fores Garo and again when she obtained Deen. **'Bestowing Mock Divinity': Asuka's true ability with her Gift. She is able to bestow a form of Mock Divinity to the items and greatly enhance their abilities, such as with the Hand of Ruby and Hand of Amber. She increased the flames released by the items that the flames, which could barely ignite, were able to release a flame strong enough to incinerate a death beam. However, the sudden increase of power within the Gifts caused the rubies to shatter after a few uses. This is because of this power that it was difficult for Asuka to find a Gift to use, and why she was forced to use the Water Tree in the in PERSEUS Gift Game. This power is also the reason why the Spear of Indra was powerful enough to defeat Pest. Asuka’s Gift let’s her grant ten times their normal strength, as such it was able to release a power equivalent to destroy a star. When combined with the absolute assurance of victory it was enough to defeat Pest. In Volume 11, Asuka was able to use this gift to empower the vampiric salamanders of Salamandra and the Stymphailan bird army to be able to attack Azi Dahaka. However at the cost of their new power, their life was cut short. When the battle against Azi Dahaka advanced in Volume 8, Asuka blessed the land with the level of an Earth Mother Goddess, turning the land into a ‘Sanctuary,’ preventing Azi Dahaka’s clones from eating away at the land with their curse. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mondaiji-tachi Category:Books Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Godslayers Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Life Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Creation Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Immortals Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2